


Empty Spaces

by pinkishghost



Series: frerard shots [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishghost/pseuds/pinkishghost
Summary: Cisza wśród czterech ścian to jedyne, co pozostało we wspomnieniach opuszczonego domu. Ale, dlaczego los postąpił akurat w tak niegodziwy i okrutny sposób?





	Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Bez bety, za błędy przepraszam.

    To było niedawno.

  
    Tak... Jestem pewien, że niedawno.

  
    Dwa miesiące, prawda?

  
    Mieliśmy tak dużo czasu. Wręcz nigdy nie mieliśmy więcej.

  
    Ty i ja.

  
    By kochać.

  
    Pamiętam kołysankę. 

  
    Codziennie jej ją puszczałeś. 

  
    Z małej pozytywki, w kształcie skrzyni ze skarbem.

  
    Ta muzyka to był jej skarb. 

  
    Kładłeś się koło niej, ale zamiast szeptać jej do ucha fragment bajki lub po prostu nucić delikatną melodię, rozśmieszałeś ją, łaskotałeś i urządzałeś bitwy na poduszki. 

  
    Ja wcale nie byłem lepszy. 

  
    Wskakiwałem między was, zaraz odczuwając na sobie skoncentrowany atak, aż nie padaliście ze zmęczenia. 

  
    Wtedy ja łapałem za dwie poduszki na raz i zaczynałem nimi w was rzucać – w ciebie Bandit oraz w ciebie Gerardzie. 

  
    Potem następowała kolejna zmiana, aż w końcu przez brak tchu, pozostawał zaledwie śmiech, szybkie oddechy i sen. 

  
    Razem, we troje.

  
    Teraz łóżko jest puste.

  
    Pościel we wszystkie strony, nikt jej przecież nie układał.

  
    Chłód w przestronnym pokoju.

  
    Zakręcone z całej siły kaloryfery.

  
    I tylko wspomnienie.


End file.
